


The Chill of Autumn (with podfic)

by SarahJaneS



Series: September Smut Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Autumn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Ficlet, M/M, PWP without Porn, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shameless Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJaneS/pseuds/SarahJaneS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ficlet that is a part of a September smut challenge where all works are published each friday. This is the second in the series. </p>
<p>There is also a podcast!! You can hear me read this lovely little ficlet here:</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://sjcosplay.podomatic.com/entry/2015-09-17T16_19_47-07_00"> HERE </a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chill of Autumn (with podfic)

"Dean!" Castiel gasped as he was pushed against the earth. Leaves crumbled beneath him, filling the air with the hushed sounds of their demise. 

Dean leaned over him, a wicked grin tugging at his face, and as he jerked Cas's shirt up to expose the stomach beneath, he blinked his eyes and they shifted to black. 

Cas tried to tell himself he wanted this. He had wanted this for so long it has become a part of him: the never ending desperate stares; emitting his silent need. 

But it wasn't as though he needed the black eyes to remind him of what Dean was. He could always see the demon just under Dean's skin and it broke something inside him to look at the man he has loved for years. 

Dean dipped his head, blinking his eyes back to green, and trailed his tongue along the edge of Cas's navel. 

"Stop it," Cas groaned as the cool air of the autumn day pricked his skin with goosebumps. He could overpower Dean and end this immediately. Even as a demon, Dean was no match for an angel of the Lord, but oh... it felt so good, did it not? He wanted this. He has always wanted this. Even if it was not quite the same. Before he had wanted Dean's love and desire but this creature that Dean has become only could offer him lust and primal satisfaction. Was it enough? 

Dean bit gently into the soft dip above Castiel's hip and Cas arched into the sensation. Arched towards Dean. He would take it then. Even this reflection of what he truly desired was better than nothing at all. What did they have to lose anymore when they have lost everything a hundred times over? They only had each other and even that was crumbling to dust. 

"Yes, please," Cas whispered, panting heavy plumes of breath like clouds into the chill autumn air. Dean worked open his pants, and pulled them low over his thigh with little ceremony. Cas grinded his hips against the leaves, silently begging for his erection to be touched. Sucked, caressed, worshiped, loved. The way Cas always wanted to be loved but never could be. Not from Dean. Not anymore. 

Dean peeled away his shorts, chilling the furnace of heat that was the reddened length of his shaft, and looked up into Cas's eyes as he lazily trailed his tongue along the length of it. His eyes blinked, shifting to black, and Cas shuddered at the sight as much as he did the sensation. Dean was taunting him. Showing him what he's become because somehow he knew how much it hurt Cas to see it. 

Let this be a dream. Let him awaken to Dean being normal again. The mark an imaginary tale told to young children around campfires on cold October nights. 

Let Dean be normal and wanting the way he was now. But out of love and not for sport. Not for conquest and torment. 

"Dean," Cas moaned softly, and when Dean took him into his mouth, Cas let his head fall back as the moan deepened. Cold air rushed against his skin and Cas sucked it in; savoring the scent of fall commingling with the scent of Dean. Dean's scent at least has not changed. 

He closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation of Dean's tongue as he worked against the sensitive underside of Cas's length; his lips a tight ring around the rest; bobbing and bringing him closer and closer to the brink. 

Cas wanted to touch him. He wanted to reach down and run fingers through soft sandy hair. But it really wasn't Dean, was it? If he touched hair or skin, would it be the demon he felt just as it was the demon he saw? 

Cas opened his eyes and looked up through the trees at the brilliant sky overhead. He could stop this now. He should stop this. Dean's pace quickened and Cas tensed. He felt and knew that he was so close, and if he could just pretend; If he could make believe for a moment that Dean truly loved him, he could let go. 

Cas looked down to see Dean staring intently up at him. He seemed to be enjoying the way Cas's chest heaved against the sensations; his mouth slack and hanging open in a drunken haze of sex. Seeing Dean look at him; seeing the hunger in his eyes, it was enough to make the fantasy a reality. For a brief instant, Cas could actually convince himself that Dean still cared. 

It was all he needed, and just as he tumbled over the brink; just as he gave into that feral need to cum, Dean blinked his eyes to black again and the mirage was shattered. 

Cas threw back his head in a long despairing groan as he released in a melancholy bliss that Dean drew from him like sustenance. Panting and dizzy from the effects of his orgasm, Cas glanced down to see Dean lazily trailing his tongue along the over sensitive skin of Cas's ebbing shaft. 

It wasn't what he wanted but it was certainly what he needed. Demon or not, Dean came to him and worshiped in his own way. The thought made Castiel smile a little. Even if it hurt his heart, it was definitely worth it. 


End file.
